Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -1 \times \dfrac{16}{50} \times \dfrac{1}{20} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -1 \times 100\% = -100\%$ $ \dfrac{16}{50} \times 100\% = 32\%$ $ \dfrac{1}{20} \times 100\% = 5\%$ Now we have: $ -100\% \times 32\% \times 5\% = {?} $ $ -100\% \times 32\% \times 5\% = -1.6 \% $